1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of code decoders and more particularly to decoders for the 2, 7 variable length code.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Franazek introduced the 2, 7 variable length code in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,899 assigned to IBM. The code is primarily useful in magnetic recording.
Eggenberger et al. provided a sliding block decoder for the 2,7 code in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,768. This patent is incorporated by reference as if set forth herein. This decoder included an eight-bit shift register for framing all of the longest possible code sequence. Because the code contains two code bits for each binary bit, a single code bit error could create an error in four binary bits.